This application proposes to study functional MRI, structural MRI, and neuropsychological function in individuals at different levels of risk for Alzheimer's Disease. The risk groups will be defined by family history and by apolipoprotein-E allele status. The major hypothesis is that the pattern and extent of cortical activation during a visual confrontation naming task will differ substantially between subjects at high and low risk for AD. The investigators will also determine whether structural/anatomic differences exist between the groups and whether these MRI findings correlate with neuropsychological function. This application addresses a very important area in AD research. The preliminary fMRI data would be stronger if it included elderly subjects or these at risk for AD. The use of two different strategies for identifying intermediate risk groups may pose some difficulties and interpretation. The primary analyses of fMRI data is group mean data rather date released: 04/04/1997.